¿And how is she?
by Risana Ho
Summary: Sherlock lo observa una y otra vez. Y lo descubre. ¡Ahí están de nuevo! Ese maldito brillo en su mirada y la sonrisa boba. "Está enamorado". Resuena una voz dentro de su cabeza. Podrá negarlo muchas veces, pero sabe que cualquier otra persona pensará que está "celoso" de ella. ¿Celoso? Pues sí. Posiblemente sería el término correcto.


**_Disclaimer:_**Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y a la BBC, respectivamente.

_**.**_

**¿And how is she?**

.

_By_ _Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sherlock lo observa una y otra vez, continuamente, sin perder ni un solo movimiento dentro de la habitación. Desde el marco de la puerta detalla cada acción que él realiza, por simple que ésta sea, es acechada por sus privilegiadas pupilas; del closet a la cama, de la cama al espejo e inesperadamente al buró. No le gusta verlo así de nervioso. Holmes frunce el ceño delatando su mal humor y, sin embargo, no sabe qué más hacer mientras una repentina sonrisa entusiasta aparece en los labios del otro. La ha visto muchas veces antes. Pero en ésta ocasión hay algo diferente. El suéter estampado queda olvidado, sustituido por una nueva chaqueta de cuero, y su cabello rubio está despeinado un poco. No luce mal, al contrario, Sherlock lo reconoce. Está diferente. Ha sido testigo de la anticipación de otras citas _románticas_ –que a estas alturas no puede controlar. ¡Y le fastidia no tener el control de una situación!

Sólo le queda esperar y no tener que ir por él en su rescate de alguna situación peligrosa.

En un gesto cotidiano, Sherlock une sus manos bajo su barbilla y lo observa reiteradamente. Recarga más su cuerpo sobre el marco de madera aún sin despegar la mirada del frente, ahí, donde ahora él permanece frente al espejo. Por fin alza la vista y a través del cristal, sus propias pupilas se encuentran con sus compañeras.

Le sonríe.

Y Sherlock siente un nudo en el estómago, pero sospecha que es el momento indicado de comenzar las preguntas obvias.

—¿Y bien? ¿Algo que decir?

Él detiene sus movimientos, olvida por un instante el cepillo y parece pensarlo. No tarda ni tres segundos en responder.

—No, nada que no sepas ya, supongo. Creo que lo debiste haber deducido desde el principio. Sabías que no siempre estaría cuando tú quisieras.

Sherlock junta más las cejas, abandona su lugar y camina hasta colocarse tras él. Pero no sabe exactamente que contradecir, porque ésta vez tiene razón y las palabras lo abandonan. Los sentimentalismos son _cosas _que nunca han formado parte de su abanico de conocimientos. Y siendo consciente de ello, aún se pregunta cómo terminó ahí. Sin embargo él da la media vuelta y quedan frente a frente, aunque la diferencia de alturas es considerable, no impide que Holmes observe cada detalle. _Ese_ brillo en sus ojos lo conoce, es el mismo "brillo" cursi que recuerda en las pupilas de su madre cuando su padre estaba con ella. Desde pequeño fue un niño muy observador.

—¿Estás seguro de ir? —Insiste—. Apenas la conoces —y exagera—. ¿Qué hace? ¿En qué lugar la conociste? ¡Podría ser una criminal!

«Dramático» Pasa por su cabeza sin atreverse a pronunciarlo en voz alta. Su sonrisa desaparece, también frunce las cejas y revuelve un poco sus cabellos lacios –que un minuto atrás acababa de peinar.

—No otra vez, Holmes. Ya hablamos de esto y estuviste de acuerdo ayer. No más interferencias. ¡Y nada de arruinar mi cita nuevamente!

La advertencia está clara, pero Sherlock sólo mira al techo, más irritado por la palabra "Holmes" que por la demás palabrería. Esos avisos le tienen sin cuidado. Opta por otro ángulo de ataque: una pregunta más directa sobre la posible _criminal_.

—¿Y cómo es ella?

La cuestión desconcierta a su compañero por un segundo, quien imaginaba que por fin el tema había terminado. Aunque decide responder sinceramente, espera que sea suficiente y Sherlock lo deje tranquilo.

—Es inteligente y hermosa, la chica más linda que he conocido. Sé que tal vez para ti suene ilógico, pero creo que ella es la adecuada para mí.

¡Y ahí están de nuevo! Ese maldito brillo en su mirada y la sonrisa boba. _Está enamorado_. Resuena una voz dentro de su mente. Sherlock bufa, sólo para esconder una punzada molesta en el pecho. La situación se le está yendo de las manos. Podrá negarlo muchas veces, pero sabe que cualquier otra persona pensará que está "celoso" de ella.

¿Celoso? Pues sí. Posiblemente sería el término correcto.

—Suena aburrida.

—Para ti todas son aburridas.

Las palabras van acompañadas por una sonrisa, y eso le quita peso a la situación. Sherlock asiente sin inconvenientes de acuerdo con él. Pero nada lo prepara para el siguiente movimiento; siendo más bajo, su compañero se para en puntas y le da un beso en la mejilla. Un tratado de paz. Hay que abandonar el tema. Él aprovecha el estado inerte de Sherlock y por último jala su chaqueta nueva y baja las escaleras. Sherlock regresa a la realidad y lo sigue de cerca, aún sin darse por vencido.

—Entonces… ¿a qué hora llegarás?

Para a centímetros de la puerta, justo cuando su mano está por tomar el pomo y girarlo, pero en lugar de hacerlo vuelve sobre sus talones, suspira y…

Por fin explota.

—¡No soy un niño!

Holmes queda con la palabra en la boca, justo al mismo tiempo que escucha una risa tras él.

—¿Y tú, no piensas decir nada?

La tercera persona, cómodamente sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, bebe un sorbo de su té y acomoda la portátil que tiene en su regazo, levanta la vista y los mira. Sonríe. Parece disfrutarlo.

—Diviértete, y no llegues tarde, hijo.

Sherlock siente la traición. Sobre todo por esa sonrisa que Hamish dibuja en sus labios antes de abandonar por completo el piso. Claro que lo sabe, no debía esperar apoyo de un tipo que su apodo de soltero fue John "tres continentes" Watson. Sherlock frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada, un tanto avergonzado y enfurruñado por mostrar un lado tan patético.

—Traidor —murmura, pero John lo escucha perfectamente.

Watson pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe otra vez, pocas veces puede ser testigo de los arranques de Sherlock en su faceta de padre sobreprotector y celoso –por alguien que quiere "robarle" a su hijo adolescente. A pesar de tener un cerebro prodigioso, Sherlock Holmes continúa siendo un humano, que en ocasiones también se comporta como un niño malcriado.

—No seas tonto, Sherlock, sólo es una cita.

—¡Es un niño!

—Solo es una cita. —Repite John—. Está bien que conozca gente, pero debo admitir que es la primera vez que lo veo tan entusiasmado —Sherlock lo mira con reproche y John lo ignora—Además, ¿qué de extraordinario tiene el apellido Moran? Debe ser una chica común, con padres comunes. Tal vez pronto nos la presente.

Sherlock lo duda. Y no le gusta dudar ni quedarse con ella.

—Iré con Lestrade, a ver si tiene algún caso.

Camina hacia la salida pero, apenas está a un par de pasos de la puerta, la voz de John lo detiene.

—Sabes que Hamish aprecia que le tengas confianza, ¿verdad?

Holmes gruñe, sabiéndose descubierto ante su intento de espionaje a su hijo. Escucha la risa de John y aprieta los labios, pero en ese breve instante le llega una repentina idea, regresa hasta el rubio y le quita la computadora de un manotazo. La acción sorprende a Watson, pero la sonrisa que ahora Sherlock dibuja le hace olvidar su enojo. Y más, al notar que avanza a la habitación. SU habitación. Cierto, tienen el apartamento para ellos solos y, como de costumbre, Holmes es el primero en comprenderlo. John no duda en seguirlo.

Y cuando Sherlock está besando a John, entonces admite que tal vez, solo tal vez, no fue tan mala idea dejar a Hamish salir a su cita…

Pero solo por esa noche.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Como se darán cuenta (o eso creo) el fic salió de la canción **__"¿Y cómo es él?"__** por eso lo del título (?), y es que no pude resistirme a imaginarme a Sherlock en su papel de papá sobreprotector con Hamish XD, ah!, y si se preguntan de dónde salió él, pues hay muchos fics que lo explican, imagínense aquí una de ellas, es que mi prioridad era solo esta parte, aún así espero que al menos le haya gustado un poco esta historia n.n**_

_**Mmm, creo que eso sería todo por ahora. **__**Cuídense mucho, espero que estén muy bien! Y por último, que les parece un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
